Keeping secrets
by cogitator
Summary: just a short story about lily and james trying to keep their relationship a secret. just a one shot


Its my first time, so please be kind and do review

"hey prongs, wanna go down to the lake" this sentence was followed by a loud bout of kissing noises, "shut it, she was just asking, its nothing like that and you know it", James replied throwing a shoe at his best friend Sirius towards whom the remark was directed.

"it could actually be fun though" a calm voice interrupted in the form of Remus entering the dormitory, "we can go sit under the tree in our regular spot" he continued

James had to agree as he looked outside the window, it was a beautiful evening, it was going to be one of those picture perfect sunsets, probably one of the last before the frost set in.

A few minutes later all 3 boys were heading downstairs to soak up the last of the sunshine, as they made their way through the great hall Sirius continued to bombard James with questions, apparently still not satisfied with the answer. "Amarissa is hot, when a hot girl asks you to go with her you don't say no, what is up with you anyway? You haven't been on a date in forever" Sirius demanded looking at his friend with scrutiny as if trying to make out some sort guilt from his expression.

"Lay off padfoot" James warned as he kept walking, "we've gone down this road before, its nothing, I'm just..." he shrugged his shoulders as if to say whatever. Remus remained quiet for the duration of the argument, it was true that this was not the first time this topic had been raised but it was also true that James's behavior had changed. Until the 5th year he had been the most notorious playboy of Hogwarts, almost at par with Sirius, while it was true his behavior had improved during the 6th year, there was almost a shocking change in the 7th year. Ever since he had arrived at Hogwarts he hadn't flirted with a single girl. He had been asked out many times but always turned it down politely. He had also been made the head boy, a move that convinced many that Dumbledore had, in the famous words of Sirius "become battier than the battiest of things"

The boys walked on, Sirius did not give up the argument until they reached the lake, where on sitting under the tree by the lake in their usual spot, he finally shut up. "So what's up with you moony?" he asked, owing to his extremely talkative nature he hated silences, no , matter how short, a habit which had gotten him in trouble with teachers more than once. "Yeah c'mon spill the beans moony" James said, more excited than he would have normally been , happy with the change in topic. Remus gave them both his signature raised eyebrow look which roughly translated to 'you can do what you want but don't drag me into it'

The boys lapsed back into conversation about school, homework but mostly qwidditch. Sirius had just launched off into one of 'Slytherins are the worlds worst cheaters' tirade when Remus noticed James look up and laugh, Sirius was still talking, apparently oblivious to the distraction. James soon joined in the conversation, "we should head back now" he said suddenly. Both the boys looked at him sharing a puzzled expression but before they could ask any questions James had already jumped up and was almost running back to the castle. "Hey, wait up"yelled Sirius as he struggled to catch up with his friend .They finally caught up with him just as he was about to reach the gates, "oh shoot!" he said just as the boys entered though the doors "I forgot my books down by the lake, well don't mind me just go on ahead to dinner and I'll catch up with you" and again without waiting for an answer just dashed off.

"What the hell?" Sirius asked in an incredulous tone, Remus had no answer; he was just as puzzled by these abrupt changes in James's behavior. For a few moments both boys were dumbstruck "You know what screw his whatever, I'm gonna go find out what is going on with him, come on " with this he started making his way back down to the lake. While Remus was aware that this was wrong he was worried about his friend and also a little curious, he silently followed Sirius as the quietly followed James a safe distance behind.

The silence was broken suddenly when Sirius began to hum the James bond tune under his breath. "Padfoot!" he reproached silently "Shhh! I think he's slowing down" in front of them they could see James under the4 very tree they had been sitting just6 a few moments earlier "What is he doing? Poor blokes lost his mind". It did seem so, James was looking up into the tree and talking to it, "maybe we should…" Sirius however never completed the sentence. Right in front of them they could see James helping a girl out of the tree, she had her back to them but it appeared they were sharing a romantic moment as she put a hand on his chest whilst at the same time drew closer to him. This belief was reinforced as they started kissing in the next moment. They broke apart a few minutes later as they started making their way up to the castle, just as they were passing the girl turned around and both Remus and Sirius were unable to keep themselves from gasping

It was Lily Evans.


End file.
